Turning a Friendly Minion to the Good Side
by RoseGAL
Summary: A girl is being used as a popular girl's minion at Zukin's school. Will Zukin help her stop being a minion and make her life easier? Warning: contains teen pregnancy at the end.


**Just to warn you that the end of the story contains teen pregnancy. If teen pregnancy doesn't approve to you, don't read the story. You have been warned.**

Turning a Friendly Minion to the Good Side

It was an ordinary day at O-Town Junior High School. Zukin and a beige anthropomorphic French mouse girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes, who's wearing sky blue dress with pink lilies on it, a white short-sleeved blouse and yellow shoes with a single white star on them, were taking their science books out since they have science after free period.

"So, what do you say, Molly?" Zukin and the girl heard a voice say. "Are you going to find the perfect present for me?"

Zukin and the girl turned around. They saw Molly, a white anthropomorphic rabbit girl with black hair tied into braided pigtails and green eyes, who's wearing a light yellow sleeveless shirt, a short blue skirt and bright yellow socks and black strap shoes and an anthropomorphic chipmunk girl with hazel eyes and ginger hair, who's wearing a lilac and purple striped shirt with white elbow length sleeves, a blue jean skirt, black leg-ins, white socks and black ballet flats having a conversation.

"Yes, Aurora," answered Molly.

"Good, because if the present's not perfect," Aurora threatened. "You will not be my minion anymore. However, I could give you another chance if you've forgotten to get me the present I want. Got it?"

Molly nodded nervously. Aurora left.

"Awww, poor Molly," Zukin said. "She like so can't stand being Aurora's minion, can't she Caroline-chan?"

"I know," agreed Caroline, who speaks with a French accent.

"Maybe we should go talk to her," explained Zukin.

"Yeah, I think that's a super idea," agreed Caroline.

Zukin and Caroline walked up to Molly, who turns around to see them.

"Oh, hi there," greeted Molly.

"You must be Molly, right?" asked Zukin.

"Yes, that's right," said Molly. "What are your names?"

"I'm Zukin," Zukin introduced.

"And I'm Caroline," Caroline said. "We know how you feel about being Aurora's minion."

"Thanks," giggled Molly. "Aurora shouldn't let me talk to other people except my family because I'm her minion but I can't stand being her minion."

"We know," said Caroline.

"I also have to give her a perfect present," Molly said. "If it's not perfect for her, I won't be her minion anymore."

"Molly, I've got an idea," said Zukin. "If you give her an awful present, you won't be Aurora's minion anymore and you can become friends with us."

"I think that's a good idea," smiled Molly.

The school bell rings.

"We better get to class," reminded Caroline. "We'll find an awful present for Aurora at the mall after school."

"Okay," said Molly.

It's now home time. Zukin, Caroline and Molly go on the school bus. Later, Zukin is dropped off at her house. The bus leaves.

"I think I'll go to Rocko-chan's house," thought Zukin.

Zukin walked off.

Later, Zukin reached Rocko's house. She saw Rocko parking into the driveway.

"And just in time, too," cheered Zukin.

Rocko got out of his car and saw Zukin.

"Oh, hi, Zukin," greeted Rocko.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan!!!!" Zukin greeted back.

"How was school today?" asked Rocko.

"Awesome!" Zukin hollered. "Unfortunately, I can't stay long. I have to go shopping at the mall with my friends."

"Oh, I see," said Rocko.

"Hey, look!" squealed Zukin. "It's Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan!"

Zukin's right. Heffer and Filburt are walking towards Rocko's house.

"Zukin, you're here!" cheered Heffer, as he ran up to Zukin and hugged her.

"Heffer-chan, you won't like hearing this," said Zukin, after she and Heffer let go. "I'm not gonna be here long because I'm going shopping with my friends."

"Awwww," sighed Heffer. "It's sad with you not being around."

"I know," agreed Zukin. "But I'll be back. We're just getting something for a person at our school. You see, we're getting an awful present for a popular girl called Aurora."

"Why?" asked Heffer.

"There's a girl at our school called Molly," replied Zukin. "She's friendly but Aurora forced her to be her minion. She has to get a perfect present for her but we're getting her an awful present so Molly won't be her minion and can become friends with us."

"Hey, Zukin, I'm curious," said Filburt. "How many friends are you going with?"

"Only two," answered Zukin. "Which is Molly and another one of my friends."

A mobile phone can be heard ringing.

"That's my mobile," said Zukin.

Zukin got out her mobile phone and answered it.

"Moshimoshi," greeted Zukin. (Note: Moshimoshi is what Japanese people say when they answer the phone) "Hi, Caroline! Okay, I'll be there."

Zukin put her mobile away.

"Who's Caroline?" asked Rocko.

"She's my friend who's going with me," reminded Zukin. "I have to go shopping with my friends at the mall now. We're going there by bus. Mata mite ne!"

Zukin left as Rocko, Heffer and Filburt waved to her.

Later, Zukin walked past her house as Ai and Hiroshi got off the bus.

"Konnichiwa, onee-chan," Ai and Hiroshi greeted at the same time.

"Hi," Zukin greeted back. "I can't stop. I gotta go shopping with my friends."

"I'm going to Rocko-chan's house. Otouto's guarding our house," said Ai.

"Okay," giggled Zukin, as she left.

Later, Zukin arrived at the bus stop where Caroline and Molly are standing at.

"Bonjour, Zukin," greeted Caroline. "You're just in time. The bus is just arriving."

"Oh, goodie!" cheered Zukin.

The bus arrived. Zukin, Caroline and Molly went on it. Later on, they arrived at O-Town Mall. They went inside.

"Molly-chan, do you think you can tell us about your yourself," asked Zukin.

"Well, I haven't made friends ever since I became Aurora's minion a month ago because they thought I wasn't friendly when I actually am," explained Molly. "But now, with your help, you two came to the rescue and made friends with me. I have a sister called Clarissa who's two years older than me and is in the first year of high school. She's also 6 months pregnant with her boyfriend's baby, who's about one year older than her but is in the same grade as her. I also have another sister called Louise who's 3 years younger than me and is in fifth grade in elementary school. She also got hit by a car a week ago and was in a coma for a day."

"Oh non!" gasped Caroline. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing well, she's only got a mildly broken leg," answered Molly. "And my mom's also expecting another baby. It's been two weeks since she went into her ninth month."

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" asked Zukin, as they entered the prank shop.

"It's going to be a girl and my mom's thinking of calling her Abigail," replied Molly.

"That's nice," smiled Caroline.

"Now, what shall we get for Aurora?" wondered Zukin. "I know! How about this toy spider?"

"Good idea, Zukin," said Molly.

Zukin got the toy spider and went over to the checkout with Caroline and Molly.

"We'd like to buy this toy spider please," said Zukin.

"That'll be $1 please," said the checkout woman.

Zukin paid for the toy. The three girls left the shop.

"I wonder what Aurora's going to react," wondered Molly.

The next day at O-Town Junior High School, it was free period. Molly came up to Aurora. Zukin and Caroline watch what Molly is doing.

"I see you're looking confident. So did you get a present?" asked Aurora.

"Yes, here it is," replied Molly, who's actually looking confident.

Molly took out the spider and put it in Aurora's hand. Aurora sweat dropped for a second then put on the anime angry face.

"Eww! Why did you get me a toy spider?" Aurora hissed.

"I'll tell you why," replied Molly. "I'm don't want to be your minion anymore because I'm sick and tired of doing your schemes. I just want to make friends with everyone, not with a snobby person like you. I'm leaving."

Molly left.

"You're not my minion anymore, Molly!" called Aurora, angrily. "And that's fine by me!"

The principal came up to Aurora.

"Aurora Williams, what have you got in your hands?" asked the principal.

"I can explain, princi--" Aurora began, before being cut off.

"Aurora, bringing toys into school are not acceptable," explained the principal. "Therefore, I'm going to have to send you to my office and I'll be calling your parents to take you home early. Also, you're going to spend a week in detention. You can also throw that toy in the bin."

The principal took Aurora to the office. Aurora was angry. Molly went up to Zukin and Caroline.

"Thank you for your help, girls," smiled Molly.

"You're welcome, Molly-chan," said Caroline.

Later, after school was finished, Zukin was over at Rocko's house with Ai, Heffer and Filburt.

"And then, she said that she wants to make friends with everyone and not with a snobby person like Aurora," Zukin told. "Then, the principal saw what Aurora had and had to send her home early and she also got a week in detention."

"That's very good, Zukin," smiled Rocko.

"Molly should be proud of herself," said Heffer.

"I know," agreed Filburt.

Zukin's mobile rang. She got it out.

"It's Molly," she said.

Zukin answered the phone.

"Moshimoshi," Zukin greeted.

She suddenly got excited.

"Really?!" Zukin squealed with delight. "Kyaaa! Okay, me and my sister will be right there!"

Zukin put down her mobile.

"What's going on, Zukin?" asked Heffer.

"Molly's mom just had her baby!" Zukin hollered. "And it's a girl!"

"That means Louise is a big sister now!" said Ai.

Even Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are happy.

"Ai, I just want to say congratulations on your friend becoming a big sister," Rocko smiled.

"Arigato, Rocko-chan," giggled Ai.

"Come on, imouto!" called Zukin. "We gotta go like now!"

"Mata mite ne, minna (See you later, guys)!" said Ai, as she and Zukin went out the door.

"See you later, girls," Rocko said.

Later at O-Town Hospital, a nurse guides Ai, Zukin and Caroline to a room. The nurse knocks on the door.

"Come in," called Mr. Rabbitson.

The nurse opened the door. In the bed was Mrs. Rabbitson holding the family's new daughter with Mr. Rabbitson standing near the bedside. Sitting near the bedside are Clarissa, Molly and Louise (holding crutches and her leg still in a cast). Clarissa is also a white anthropomorphic rabbit. She has black chin-length hair with navy blue streaks, green eyes, is wearing a grey sleeveless dress, black knee-length socks and brown ankle-length fashion boots. She also has a large stomach due to her pregnancy. Ai, Zukin and Caroline enter the room, got chairs and sat down.

"Mrs. Rabbitson, you have guests," said the nurse.

"Hello, Ai," greeted Mrs. Rabbitson. "I see you two older girls must be Molly's new friends. And one of you must be Ai's older sister."

"That's right," said Zukin. "I'm Zukin and I've brought my friend Caroline Molyneux along."

"Caroline seems to be foreign," said Mrs. Rabbitson. "Am I correct?"

"C'est ça," answered Caroline. "I used to live in France."

"I see," said Mrs. Rabbitson.

"How's your leg, Louise-chan?" asked Ai.

"Okay," replied Louise. "It's nearly healed."

"Hi, you must be Clarissa," Zukin smiled. "How's your pregnancy going?

"Yes, that's right," chuckled Clarissa. "And it's going fine."

"What's it like being pregnant?" asked Zukin.

"Mom, dad, do you mind if I tell her?" questioned Clarissa.

"No, we don't mind, sweetheart," replied Mr. Rabbitson.

"I was scared and thought about having an abortion or putting it up for adoption at first because I didn't want mom and dad to find out because I was afraid they'd kick me out but when I told them and said it was my fault, they said it wasn't my fault and that teenagers can get pregnant too and is a real life problem most teenagers face. Now I think it's okay and I'm keeping the baby with everyone's support so mom and dad can become grandparents. My boyfriend, who's the father of the baby, also took it good."

"Awww, that was very cute," giggled Zukin.

Clarissa smiled. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" called Mr. Rabbitson.

A doctor came in.

"Hi, Mrs. Rabbitson," greeted the doctor. "Have you thought of naming your daughter?"

"Yes, we're calling her Abigail Nina Rabbitson," replied Mrs. Rabbitson.

"Okay," said the doctor.

_I wonder I'm going to call my child when it's born_, thought Clarissa.

**THE END**


End file.
